<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you bored yet? by feychella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731825">are you bored yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella'>feychella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft maplekeene [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), M/M, Pining, there's only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple beach vacation has Fitzroy falling in love with his roommate again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft maplekeene [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you bored yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i'm back *throws this at you* i didn't edit it very much either and halfway through i had to stop typing because i realized i kin Fitzroy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitzroy watches Argo’s back muscles relax and lets out a contented sigh. Weak sunlight filters through the window and he inhales the cold air, snuggling closer to his roommate for warmth. He sits up, sheets pooling around his waist, and runs his hands through his hair. There was one bed - it was Argo’s home after all - and they’d agreed to share it. Fitzroy wasn’t even supposed to be here, on <em> vacation, </em> of all things, not now. He should be studying, learning to fight, doing something to help with the war effort. There was a demon prince preparing an army to ruin everything he loved - loves. Maybe it would be alright if he took a break; it would only be two days. Two days with only <em> Argo </em> for company <em> .  </em></p><p>Fitzroy had been cautious of Argo, at first, unwilling to let his new roommates get too close to him. You see, he wasn’t really good at making friends. And these people...well, he’d just assumed they wouldn’t like him. But they were different. Argo was different. They’d become fast friends after Fitzroy had decided to give him a chance. They’d had sleepovers with the Firbolg, coffee and studying with Rainer, done all the things that friends do. The genasi would toss flirty remarks at him, Fitzroy would return them, the two would return to their work, unsure if the other really meant what they had said… <em> You’re my best friend, Fitzroy, </em> Argo had whispered up to the top bunk, and Fitzroy had frozen in place, heart beating out of his chest. <em> Best friend. </em> He hadn’t had a <em> real </em>best friend before. </p><p>He tried, of course, to figure out if the genasi was actually flirting with him. They joked about their relationship together, Rainer teased them about it. But he didn’t know what they were, exactly. Ever since Argo had stayed at his bedside, after the whole centaur incident, he hadn’t been able to get a read on him. Fitzroy hopes that he ranks a little higher than <em> friend </em> in Argo’s mind. <em> Close friend. Potential lover. Someone I can live with after we graduate.  </em></p><p>Fitzroy had mentioned in passing that he had never been to the ocean. He’d never seen waves, he hadn’t been on a <em> boat, </em>for God’s sake. He was from the Vale, out in the country, with only the river and his mother to keep him company. The vast expanse of the ocean scared him, to be frank. He stares at his roommate’s sleeping figure and puts a hand on his warm back. Argo starts at his cold touch, before yanking the sheets over himself and rolling over. He huffs and looks away from his roommate. </p><p>“Don’t want to miss the sunrise.”</p><p>“Grab the picnic basket?” Argo rolls over again, squeezing his eyes shut. Fitz gets out of bed, throwing his blankets roughly onto Argo.</p><p>“Only if you’ll get up.”</p><p>Argo sighs and kicks his feet off the bed. Fitz rummages through the closet as Argo gets dressed behind him. He turns around to see the other boy tying a towel around his waist and flushes, eyes snapping to the ground.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I was-”</p><p>“Like what you see?” Argo’s voice is teasing. </p><p>Flower petals burst into the air above him and Fitzroy leaves the room, still red. His magic was becoming more unstable combined with his emotions, and his particularly heightened heart rate. It wasn’t a welcome combination. He drapes a towel around his shoulders and pulls on a pair of Argo’s white shorts. Fitz admires himself in the mirror for a second, before Argo saunters into the kitchen and pops a biscuit in his mouth, bare chest inches from his own as he reaches up to grab a glass.</p><p>Fitz picks up the picnic basket and mockingly offers his arm to Argo, who grins and links his arm through it. The two of them make it through the door frame and towards the mossy stone steps leading down to the beach. Argo bounds down the steps with ease, landing on the sand below. Fitz’s bare feet hit the smooth stones, and then he’s standing on the sand, ocean spreading in all directions. His mouth drops open and Argo laughs, pointing out towards the horizon.</p><p>Argo walks down to the darker sand. Foam lingers on outline of the waves and Fitzroy follows him uncertainly, setting the basket down higher up on the beach. Argo leans down as the waves come in, picking up a shell. He shows it to Fitzroy.</p><p>“Very nice.”</p><p>“For you.” </p><p>Fitzroy examines it for a second. The conch shell is in hues of blue and green and he pockets it, secretly glowing. He looks up at Argo, watching his blue eyebrows furrow over his eyes. He kicks the sand idly and lets himself stare at Argo for a second too long. There was no reason today had to be different than any other time they’d hung out. <em> For you. </em>Was it just him or were Argo’s eyes more sincere than teasing for once?</p><p>Argo races over to put his jacket around Fitzroy’s shoulders and he draws it around himself as the breeze picks up. The water is warm around his ankles and Argo hums a song to himself as they wander along the edge of the waves, searching for shells together. Fitz picks up a little cowrie shell and tucks it into Argo’s pocket. </p><p>The sun rises in pink and gold, illuminating the two of them. Argo hoots with appreciation and bounds down into the warm water, chest-deep. The waves gently lap at Fitzroy’s feet. </p><p>“You coming?” Argo turns to stare at him, face genuine, and Fitzroy shakes his head. “Oh, come on. Live a little, won’t you? Or are you too fancy for the ocean now?”</p><p>So Fitzroy throws the jacket up onto the beach and wades into the water, unsteady at first. Once he reaches Argo, a wave crashes roughly over him and he grabs for Argo’s arm. There’s no one else on the beach besides him and Argo, and <em> oh god, what if I should, does he think-? </em></p><p>The soft light plays over Argo’s navy hair as he stares at the horizon with wonder and excitement. How long it must have been, since he’d been back to the ocean. Fitz loses his footing and Argo steadies him, grasping his shoulders and turning him towards himself. Fitzroy’s dark curls drip water down onto his face, his skin glows in the pinkish light of the sun behind the clouds. The waves are gold now, too, and bubbles rise off the surface of the water with Fitzroy’s heart rate. Because Argo’s <em> touching </em> him, and <em> looking </em> at him in that way that he only does when Fitzroy’s done something stupid, and-</p><p>Fitzroy puts his arms around Argo’s neck, illuminated in a soft orange. He outlines his jaw and turns Argo’s head gently. He feels like he’s floating, he’s safe in Argo’s arms, Argo’s eyes are searching his own, confused- And it was times like these, when he felt safe and loved, that he messed everything up. He takes a deep breath. <em> What would my mother say about me right now? </em>He pushes it away.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” It’s meant to be stronger, it’s meant to be memorable, and instead it’s a whisper, because he’s scared, because what if-</p><p>A pause. Then another. And then it’s too long, he’s fucked up, of <em> course </em>it was all a joke, because that’s what best friends do. But how was he supposed to know? He hasn’t had fr-</p><p>“Yes.” Short, quiet, breathless. When Argo’s lips meet his own, the pink and gold waves rock them gently, crashing against the rocks on the beach somewhere far away. The sound is far away, he's far away, they're far away. They're absorbed in each other, clinging to their soaked shirts. The sun rises into the white sky, and rain starts to fall around them. Fitz’s clothes soak through and he laughs, giddy, feeling weak. The two boys grab for their towels and stumble back up towards the house. Fitzroy waits shyly as Argo fumbles with the keys, scared to look at him, heart still pounding in his chest. <em> What if it was in a friendly way? What if this means nothing? Do we have to talk about this? I’ve never been kissed before. Is this how it always feels? Maybe he’s changed his mind? I mean, it wasn’t actually that ba- </em></p><p>He sits on the couch after his shower and Argo hands him a bowl of soup, settling on the far end of the sea-green couch. The two sit in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.</p><p>“Y-you know you’re not a bad kisser.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, it was nice, actually. I’m glad we’re friends.”</p><p>“You’re oblivious, Fitzroy.”</p><p>“To…?”</p><p>“We’ve been flirting for months? All those times I said I wanted to take you on a date?”</p><p>“I...I thought it was like in a friendly way…” His face flushes. So he really meant it. His spoon shakes as he lifts it to his mouth, hands unsteady. He doesn’t know exactly why tears are in his eyes - no, he does - but he brushes them away. Fitzroy wasn’t used to people actually liking him back. </p><p>Argo scoffs and digs into his soup. After a few moments, a smile spreads over his face. “You thought I was joking?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Okay, that’s kind of cute.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Fitzroy runs a hand through his hair and pouts, focusing on the waves outside the window. The two of them finish their meal as the day fades into the early afternoon. Fitzroy hums to himself as he cleans the dishes. Argo’s arms encircle his waist and the two of them sway to the music floating through the kitchen.</p><p>“Tomorrow, let’s go see the sun set.”</p><p>“What, you need your beauty sleep?” Fitz tosses back, watching the rain outside the window. Clouds cover the sky and the world gets a little bit darker.</p><p>“No, but I know you do.”</p><p>Fitz stares at him, mouth open, and hits him on the arm. Argo puts his hands up and races towards the bedroom. Fitz hears the bed squeak as Argo jumps onto it and he shakes his head, smile on his face. Maybe he had overthought kissing him. Maybe it would actually be okay. </p><p>He wakes up to Argo’s bare chest, in a tangle of arms and legs. He groans and rubs his eyes, watching the sun peek out from behind the clouds. They’d slept through the morning and most of the afternoon. Fitz pokes Argo’s cheek.</p><p>“We should have a picnic tonight.”</p><p>“What are you making?”</p><p>“Pasta?”</p><p>“Pasta is good.”</p><p>“You know what else is good?”</p><p>“Hmm...what?”</p><p>“You.” Argo laughs and Fitz buries his face in the pillow, shy smile splitting his face. </p><p>The other boy hits him with his own pillow, and magic sparks around the two of them as they chase each other around the bedroom. They were friends first, and maybe that meant that when it was over, it would hurt more. Fitzroy pushes the thought away. He could take this last day with Argo. When his roommate leaves to take a shower, he sits on the bed and thinks about the two of them.</p><p>They would leave their little beach vacation. They’d leave their kisses and their picnics behind. So what would be left? Of course they would still be friends. Fitz tries to convince himself that it’s okay. He doesn’t<em> really </em> like Argo like - no, he was lying to himself. He<em> really </em>did like Argo. In that obsessive middle school way, but also in that grown-up way...even though he wasn’t grown up yet. No. He still had growing to do. </p><p>Fitzroy whispers the things he loves about Argo to the ceiling fan. <em> The way he looks at me. How good his heart is. How he makes me laugh. The way we’re there for each other. He is my safe place. </em> Argo pads over to him and drapes an arm around Fitz’s shoulders. Fitzroy gives him a distracted smile, still thinking about how bad it’ll hurt tomorrow, when they go back home, and it’s all over. And maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about it, he should live in the moment, but <em> what if it’s over too fast </em>? What if Argo’s fine with it being over? And what if Fitzroy isn’t?</p><p>Dendra calls Fitzroy as he makes dinner, to make sure he’s staying safe. He assures her that he’s fine. He hesitates for a second, there’s a pause, and she stares at him from the stone of Farspeech expectantly.</p><p>“Mama, how did you know you were in love with Dad?” </p><p>She sits back in her chair and looks at him, eyes crinkling at the sides. So she must know, then, that he’s in love. Or, he thinks he’s in love. “It was like God told me to be with him.” Fitzroy scoffs at her and she shakes her head. “No, Fitz, I’m serious. You know what I’ve always told you.”</p><p>“Okay, ma. Go on.”</p><p>“Sometimes things happen and you can’t explain why, so you say it’s God, and you believe it. Maybe one day you meet someone you can’t live without. And you don’t know how you lived without them. Maybe it’s a friend, someone you feel so <em> connected </em>with and you can’t explain it...”</p><p>Fitzroy stops stirring the pasta and looks at his mother, her eyes shining as she talks. He loved her with his whole heart. She looks at him and gives him that soft smile. He smiles back. Fitzroy’s parents didn’t have the best relationship, but they were working on it. They were okay, and he would be too.</p><p>“And...you can’t think of a reason why they’d want to be with you, they’re perfect in your eyes, you two click, and then you’re laughing at midnight, talking to them on the phone, hidden away under the covers. And you swear you can see God reflected in their eyes when they're only looking at you. When you’re laying in bed next to them, love seems simple, it seems easy. You can picture yourselves dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast, tangled on the couch after work, watching your favorite shows.” She adjusts in her chair and hugs a pillow to her chest. Fitzroy pauses. <em>Whispering to Argo late at night, heart speeding up when the stone chimes, how he'd stay up late to talk to hi-</em></p><p>“Because they make you feel safe, warm, secure. You fall in love, even if you didn’t think you would. And you think to yourself that you couldn’t stand to lose them. That’s what it was for your father and I, at least.” Her eyes are warm now, red bandana still pulled over her hair like it was when he was a kid. He smiles at her and busies himself with dinner again. </p><p>“T...thanks, Ma. I’ll keep it in mind.”</p><p>“Someone you got your eye on?”</p><p>“I’ll bring them home next break.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p>The sky clears up in the early evening and he watches Argo sit on the mossy steps in front of the kitchen window. He second-guesses himself on the recipe he’s done 100 times and sets the measuring spoons on the counter, frustrated. Wringing his hands, he paces around the kitchen for a second before taking a deep breath and starting the recipe again. He just needs to <em> focus, </em> but Argo was a damn distraction, and he couldn’t afford those. And then he stops himself. Maybe sometimes he had to slow down. And distractions were okay, for now. <em> Love seems easy.  </em></p><p>He packs up the pasta and takes it out to Argo, who’s sitting on the blanket. Fitzroy’s heart trembles in his throat as Argo smiles at him, full of affection. Argo definitely wasn’t thinking about the end of their relationship. He gnaws at his lips as Argo digs into the food.</p><p>“Mmm...at least one of us can cook.”</p><p> “Can you kill spiders?”</p><p>“The Firbolg wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>The two of them laugh, already more comfortable around each other. It was hard to learn how to be around each other, after all. Fitzroy’s mind races as he watches the ocean. <em> At least one of us can cook. </em> Were they going to have a future together? <em> Can you kill spiders? </em>Cooking in the kitchen, early evening, waiting for Argo to come home.</p><p>As the sun starts to descend, Fitzroy starts constructing a little life for the two of them in his head. He’s rushing into it, he knows. Argo laughs at him, deep in thought, and the sky turns to a deep pink, edged with blue and purple. He sucks in a breath and pops some hot mint gum into his mouth, chewing carefully. He watches the colors pattern across his dark skin and stares at Argo, illuminated in the light, happily munching on garlic bread. The sky bursts into a brilliant gold and the other boy leans his head in Fitzroy’s lap. He plays with his hair and watches the sun set. When he looks down at Argo, he swears he’s died. How could someone like Argo like him? In a romantic way? Argo gives him a teasing smile and Fitzroy knots his hands in his soft hair. </p><p>Dusk sets over the ocean and the moon dances across the sky. Argo points out constellations and Fitzroy leans back on his elbows, watching his face light up as he identified different star clusters.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were into astronomy.”</p><p>"My mother taught me about the stars. So I could always find her.”</p><p>“Where is she now?”</p><p>“Right there.”</p><p>Argo points to a circular cluster of stars above their heads. <em> She’s watching over us. </em> Fitzroy watches the stars and thinks about what his mother said to him. <em> Argo makes me feel safe. </em> He wants to freeze this moment forever, with Argo’s voice over the waves and the night sky stretching out above them. And a sense of dread sets over him, because tomorrow they still had to leave. He pushes the thought out of his mind. <em> No sense in depressing myself now. </em>He listens to Argo’s eager voice explain the stars and planets, and slips into a steady sleep.</p><p>When he wakes up, it’s dark. A jasmine candle is burning somewhere and Argo isn’t next to him. He sits up, swimming in his shirt. <em> Argo’s </em>shirt. He hugs it around himself and gathers the blankets around his shoulders, walking out towards the kitchen. Argo sits on the couch, nursing a cup of tea, and Fitz settles on the sofa next to him. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Nothing. Everything.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>"I don’t know…” Argo turns towards Fitz. “I had a good time this weekend.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I’m just...I...are we going to be, I don’t know, dating…? After this?”</p><p>“Uh-” Fitzroy swaddles himself in blankets. “I don’t know. Do you want to be?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Argo looks at him, earnest, and Fitzroy tries to keep his eyes open.</p><p>“Okay...me too.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“O...okay. Good talk.”</p><p>“Can you come to sleep now? Your half is really cold.”</p><p>Argo gives him a sleepy laugh and Fitzroy’s heart skips a beat. He trails behind Argo as he flops into bed. He settles into Argo’s arms and hums contentedly. Fitzroy closes his eyes and matches his breathing with the sound of the ocean.</p><p>He hears Argo murmur something over him.</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>The words bounce around in his head and he tries to keep his breathing normal. <em> I love you. </em> They’d said it before to each other. Friends love each other. There was so much love to give, so why not? But when did it become... <em> this </em> ? <em> I love you </em> never really loses meaning but now, Fitzroy thinks that it’s gained it. This isn’t a friendly <em> I love you </em> . This is <em> the </em> <b> <em>I love you</em> </b>. This is the one that he was supposed to be nervous about. Was he nervous? </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Argo nods his head, as if to say <em> that’s it, then, </em>and Fitzroy settles back onto his chest. He tries to convince himself that his heart beating in his throat is unrelated to the silver magic sparking around the two of them. He catches a glimpse of the circle of stars outside their window and a smile curves his lips. Tomorrow they would fight demons. Tomorrow they would go back to school. But tonight, they would be together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>